Haarnak
Haarnak is a stark raving mad pyromaniac Toa of Fire who likes blowing stuff up. His main aim in life is to reduce Mata Nui to rubble and/or complete anarchy. Game timeline * Attempted to blow up the Citadel in Ko-Koro * Freed Dayeth and Mortem * Was injured badly by Krayzikk * Crashed at Obsidian Outpost * Was healed by Ayar * Crossed the Tren Krom Break to Ta-Koro * Bought a new quiver, 24 new Stralix Powder tipped arrows, and a scope for his Kanohi in Ta-Koro. * Slammed into a wall in Ta-Koro. * Attacked the Dasaka sub. * Was brought down by Leah. Biography Part 1: Book 1: Mercenary/Exploder Chapter 1: Pre-Hospital fight: Haarnak dropped into the BZPRPG from above the clouds in Ko-Wahi, and attempted to blow up the Citadel with his Stralix Arrows. Chapter 2: Hospital fight: For 200 widgets, Haarnak freed Dayeth and Mortem at the Nuju-Marion Hospital after failing in his attempt to bring down the Citadel. After a quick fight with the Bo-Toa defender, Verulas, he was rendered unconscious and severely injured by his arrows exploding thanks to Krayzikk. Chapter 3: Coming into his own: He managed to regain consciousness long enough to fly to Obsidian Outpost, where he crashed and was found unconscious in the courtyard by Scholar and Ayar. Ayar healed and rebuilt him, and then Scholar sent him on his way to Ta-Koro. In Ta-Koro, he bought a new quiver, two dozen Stralix arrows, and a scope for his Kadin. Messing around with his Kanohi, he slammed into a wall, and managed to get a cut on his forehead, which he bandaged with a bit of cloth from his shirt. He was then taken to a hospital in Ta-Koro, where his wound was properly healed. He talked with Natharius, offering to help him to escape from the Ta-Koro Guard, but the Skakdi refused. From there, he flew to Ga-Koro. Chapter 4: Dasaka, Marines and a Toa Maru: Arriving in Ga-Koro in time to see the Dasaka, Haarnak decided to throw a fireball at the sub. Two Marines attacked him, however, and one, a Kakama-wearing Le-Toa, ran into him, causing them both to drop into the sea. Haarnak flew up high, and managed to throw her off, and then launched an arrow at the sub. It was intercepted mid-flight, however, and Leah Maru arrived from Kini-Nui in time to bring him down. He was knocked out and apprehended by the Marines. Personality and Traits Haarnak is an insane lunatic. Due to his insanity, his personality can vary from dark and mysterious to idiotic and childish the next. He also loves flying with his Kadin, as it gives him an amazing sense of freedom. Enclosed spaces make him panic due to an unspecified event in his childhood, but setting an object in the near vicinity on fire can help him overcome this fear. Tools * Bow * Dagger * Magnification scope (Kanohi-mounted) Relationships Friends/Allies: * None Enemies: * Krayzikk * Verulas Quotes TBA Trivia * Makuta Miras based Haarnak off of himself. * Haarnak's creator originally designed a long and convoluted backstory for Haarnak in order to bring him into the game as an unstable villain, but then he decided to throw the whole thing away and just make Haarnak a pyromaniac. Category:Ta-Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Makuta Miras' characters